Computing systems have continually involved and the popularity of computing systems continues to increase. The technology of computing systems continues to advance creating new uses and applications for the computing systems. For example, the processing speeds, storage capacities and network communication speeds are constantly increasing.
Furthermore, computing systems have evolved from office or desk systems to smaller devices, some of which have increased portability, which further expands the possible applications of computing systems. More specifically, notebook computers have evolved from desktop computers, and more recently, handheld portable devices have also advanced significantly. For example, personal digital assistants, media players, cellular telephones, smartphones, and other portable devices have much-increased functionality as communications networks have been improved allowing greater rates of data transfer, smaller processors of increased power to process information have been developed, and smaller memories and disk drives of increased capacities have been created.
Some computing systems have evolved to a sufficient extent to provide augmented reality which augments the physical world with virtual computer-generated imagery in one example. Some portable computing systems have sufficient processing, storage and communications capabilities to provide real-time augmented reality data for users.
At least some aspects of the disclosure are directed to improved methods, apparatus and programming for augmented reality systems.